niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Faith Wolper, PhD"
Summary Sean soon discovers that Monica Wilder doesn't intend to leave him alone. Christian's therapist has an obsessive torment to reveal. And Burt Landau proposes an unusual solution upon learning that Christian and Michelle are having an affair. Recap The scene opens with Christian and Sean opening a curtain wearing white bath robes. Sean tells Christian that he feels a little exposed, but Christian tells him that there is nothing to worry about. They then proceed to take off their robes, revealing the fact that they are only wearing little brown trunks. The camera pans around to show nothing but men wearing little trunks and Speedos at a pool. Sean and Christian proceed to lay in lounge chairs by the pool. Sean can’t help but comment on how hot it is and that everyone there looks like they are wearing Crisco. “Don’t they know that they’re all going to get skin cancer?” Christian then lays his hand on Sean’s chest trying to quite him and then proceeds to rub him down with tanning lotion. Sean looks uncomfortable and tells Christian “this lifestyle isn’t for me. I’m sorry”. Sean then gets up and walks away, as a homosexual man in the pool throws Christian a ball and asks if he wants to play. Christian throws the ball back and follows Sean into a hotel room. When Christian walks in, there are several men wearing only swimming trunks standing outside of the sliding glass door and they point to the closet. Christian gives them a knowing look and walks over. “Sean. Why are you in the closet?” Christian asks. “I have a family Christian, I can’t do this anymore.” Sean replies. Christian asks him to come out so that they can talk. When Sean does not answer Christian tells him “fine, then I am coming in”. Christian opens the door and the scene changes. Christian, still wearing the little brown shorts, walks into the operating room where Michelle and Kimber are standing over Sean who is lying on the operating table. Michelle says, “I think we can save him”. As Christian is walking toward him, he looks over and sees all of the men in shorts standing at the window. When Christian gets to the table, Michelle begins to wax Sean’s chest. When she pulls the first strip, the heart monitor goes off and Michelle says that they are loosing him. Christian tells them to stand back and grabs the paddles. Kimber unplugs it and Michelle tells him that he needs CPR “the kiss of life”. As he leans over to start CPR the scene changes again. Christian sets up in bed screaming and after a moment; Sean puts his hand on Christian and asks if he has had another bad dream. They then begin to lean into each other, as Christian holds Sean’s face and the scene changes. Christian, lying on his couch, opens his eyes and sits up. Sean is at home on the phone getting reservations for a hotel, dinner and a massage for his and Julia’s honeymoon. Julia asks Sean if they are being bad parents leaving Connor over night so soon. Sean tells her that everything will be fine, because they have someone good keeping him. Marlow then walks into the kitchen and asks Julia for some Pepto-Bismol. He suggests that it was probably the sushi that he ate. Preparing for surgery, Sean welcomes Liz back and asks how she is doing. She says she is fine, but she is having to pee a lot. Sean tells her that she will go back to normal in a few weeks. Christian then walks in and asks why Sean is playing the Village People on the CD player. Obviously he is feeling uncomfortable and wants to change the music. Sean changes the subject and asks Christian what he was thinking when he allowed Michelle to assist in a surgery last week. Christian tells Sean that there was no harm done. Sean tells Christian that he knows he's having sex with Michelle, and Christian then tells Sean that he has strong feelings for her. Liz suggests that he keep those feelings to himself and points out that Burt is standing behind the glass motioning for Christian to come out. Christian escorts Burt to his office and tells him that he is busy. Burt then proceeds to open the coat that he is wearing, exposing his penis that is stuck inside a penis pump. Christian gives him an ice pack to put on his scrotum so that he will lose his erection. Burt then begins to tell him about his first wife and how he met Michelle. As they are talking, Burt informs Christian that the ice is working and he then pulls the pump off. Christian tells him that he may keep the erection for a while and Burt runs out to be with Michelle. Christian tries to tell Burt that Michelle is busy, but Burt is determined. Burt walks into Michelle’s office and says “have I got a surprise for you”. He thanks Christian for his help and closes the door. Christian tries to listen at the door and then walks into the waiting room. Faith Wolper is waiting for him as he walks in. They sit at the desk and she tells him that the sex was not good for her, because she is a diagnosed sex addict. She then asks him for a favor and unzips her skirt to expose a tattoo. She tells him that she met the guy Marco and he gave her the tattoo so that when he was watching her have sex with other men, they would know who she belonged to. Faith tells him that she and Christian having sex helped her to realize that she still has a problem, and she wants the tattoo removed. Sean is entering the house, carrying dinner and Julia asks him if he got enough for three. Unaware of guests, Sean walks into the living room to find Monica. “Guess what I found out this morning” Julia questions him. After Sean is good and scared, she tells him that Marlow has a stomach virus and that he can not keep Connor when they go away, so she called Monica to keep Connor. As she is talking, Connor wakes up and Julia goes to quiet him. While she is gone Sean asks Monica what she is doing. They argue a little and Monica tells him not to worry that she will be very professional. Christian walks into the operating room leading Faith. While he is removing her tattoo, she brings up Sean and the feelings that Christian has for him. Christian reveals to her about his dream. She tells him that the dream is not about Sean, it's about his feelings for the woman in his dream. Christian is sitting alone when Michelle walks in. She proceeds to shut and lock the doors and hints that she wants to have sex. Christian tells her that he is not interested in "sloppy seconds" anymore. She insists that she has not had sex with Burt in over six months; apparently Burt could not stay up yesterday in her office. Christian tells her that he knows that she will never leave her husband, so he is through. Sean is knocking at Monica’s door. She opens the door and welcomes him in to watch her pierce her belly button. Sean takes the needle and does it for her, while she is lying on the bed. Uncomfortable, he stands up and hands her an envelope with money in it. He asks her to consider the money her severance and walks out. Christian is in a patient room checking Faith’s wound. She reveals to him that when he was telling her about the women in his dream that she thought that he was talking about her. Sean walks in the house and hears Connor crying. When he calls for Julia, Monica answers and says that she has him. Shocked, Sean goes into Connor's room and finds Monica breastfeeding the baby. Sean tries to take Connor away from her but she won’t let him go. He warns that he will call the police and she tells him that she will tell Julia about the affair. Finally, she hands the baby to Sean and leaves. Sean walks into the bathroom were Christian is using the urinal and Sean tells him about what Monica has done. Christian tells him to let Monica tell Julia and then deny it. Christian then leaves and Sean starts seeing Escobar Gallardo. Escobar tells him that Monica is going to tell Julia and that he must kill her. Christian pulls up at Michelle's house and rings the bell. Michelle opens the door and Christian tells her that Burt has called him. At the request of Burt, Michelle and Christian follow him into the library. He hands them each a gift. Upon opening the gifts, they discover lingerie. Burt tells Michelle that he smelled the sex on her and that he knows about their affair. Christian tells him that it is over and Burt tells him that he does not want it to be. He apologizes to Michelle for not being able to make love to her and that he wants them to continue having sex while he watches. Christian tells him that he won’t do it and Burt tells him that he will ruin him if he doesn’t do it. They have 24 hours to decide to do it. Burt is telling Faith, in a session, that he took her advice and confronted Christian and Michelle. Faith tells him that he is doing the right thing and that he should not worry. Burt asks if she has worked for McNamara and Troy for a while and that she checks in with all of their patients after surgery. Sean is standing over a tray holding a needle when Monica walks in. She tells him that her nipple is infected because of Connor latching on. Escobar then appears to him and tells him to get rid of her. Monica lies on the table and starts talking about having his children and Escobar tells him to cut her throat. After several attempts, Sean can not do it. He tells Monica that she needs psychological help. Offended, Monica tells him that she is going to the police and tell them that he raped her. She runs out and Sean follows to try to talk her out of going to the police. As they are arguing, Monica is hit by a bus and killed. Christian and Michelle are wearing the outfits that Burt purchased and they go in to kiss, when Burt tells them that they are not allowed to kiss. Burt is sitting to the side having a drink, and he tells Michelle to show him what Christian likes. He then directs them to get it over with, but when they lie on the bed and begin, you can see the hurt in Burt’s eyes as he watches. Julia and Sean are having dinner and Julia tells Sean that she does not understand why Monica did not show up. Sean never tells Julia what happened. As they sit there and Julia talks to him, he can see Escobar sitting on one side of him and Monica sitting on the other side. Faith is lying on a table in a tattoo parlor getting a tattoo in the same place as the last one that says “Property of Christian Troy”. Music Guide